fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Eta
Mock dobry. Podoba mi się całkowicie biała budowa, za to duży plus. Jednak nie jestem do końca przekonany do żeńskiego Toa Światła jak i samego Toa Światła. Po prostu uważam, że taki powinien być tylko Jeden. :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Przecież Toa Światła mogą być kobietami. Lord Vox 16:37, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiem wiem. Do tego nic nie mam, chodzi mi tylko, że mam taki sentyment El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:41, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) To czego nie powiedziałęś tego przy Heonie :] ? Jak dla mnie Toa Światła może być więcej, za takich bardzo specjalnych ich nie uważam... Mock super, ale czasu zbytnio nie mam, to ocenię dokładniej później Vezok999 18:27, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Spodziewajcie się jej nowej wersji :D Lord Vox 15:17, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) No nie wiem, ta mi się podoba... ale czekam na nową wersję:) Vezok999 20:17, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Budując jej nową wersję wzorowałem się na MOCach DawnofNSSD (obecnie znany pod nickiem NSSDforever). Mocną ją przerobiłem - nowa maska, nowe ciało... Ale myślę, że się spodoba :) Lord Vox 19:17, paź 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Fajna, aczkolwiek brakuje jej czegoś na klatce piersiowej... Ale czego? Może piersi? Tak, przydały by się takie piersi, jak ma ta Vortixx ze zdjęcia zbiorowego kobiet z Twojej str. usera. -9/10 Duży Papa Masz zachcianki... A tak na serio to miała, ale nie było jak głowy przyczepić. Lord Vox 17:26, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Zachcianki xD Nie no, mi po prostu chodziło o to, że tak pusto ma na "klacie". Duży Papa Wiem. Ale jak dałem takie jak ma Laimax (bo ta Vortixx to właśnie Laimax), to zasłoniły tą kulkę i nie miałem jak przyczepić głowy... Lord Vox 17:31, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Co za rozmowy :P Tamta wresja mi się bardziej podobała Vezok999 17:51, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but I like this version. Lord Vox 17:55, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Uda fajne. Głowa kiepska. Kolorystyka żenująca. Miecze coś nie teges. Co do dłoni mam podejrzenia, czyżby podróbki? Nogi za duże. Ale jeśli jest podróbka, wiesz, co o tym myślę. --The Champ Is Here!!! 19:27, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Mi tam akurat głowa się bardzo podoba... Podróbek nie ma, przysięgam na Boga. Moje jedyne podróbki to Kohrak - a ten właściwie był kolorowy... Mam też oryginał. Lord Vox 19:30, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Kolorystyka żenująca? Ty wiesz, co piszesz? Vezok999 19:31, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Białe, białe, białe, niebieskie, plamki czerwonego, czarnego, niebieskiego... Ale biały góruje. No i jakiś inny odcień na dłoniach. A skoro tu nie ma podróbek: 8,95/10. --The Champ Is Here!!! 19:35, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Na dłoniach też jest biały >.> No i ty chcesz oceniać kolory złączek? Biała miała być... Lord Vox 09:18, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) :D Lord Vox 16:38, gru 15, 2010 (UTC) Fajna, ale ta maska do niej nie pasuje. Sekenuva 19:04, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Lesskovikk, poza tobą wszyscy zdrowi?Kani--Nui 18:30, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Nie no, Eta nie jest zadnym dziełem sztuki, ale podobac sie może. I nie wiem czemu wszyscy czepiacie się tej maski. Jest wzorowana na masce Tali z Mass Effect. Lord Vox 18:49, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ludzie! Czas na ocenę nowej Ety. O wiele lepsza od poprzedniej wersji. Te białe oczy Bohroków na rękach obróciłbym o 90 stopni w stronę dłoni ;) Nie wiem, czy mam rację, ale czy to nie jest przypadkiem głowa od NSSD? Ale nawet jeśli jest, to nie mam nic przeciwko. Ty i ja dobrze wiemy, że od NSSD warto brać pomysły na budowę, no nie? ;D -10/10 Volga raahk Chciałem zrobić jej maskę na wzór Tali z ME, i na początku to była tylko szybka przyczepiona do białej "dłoni". A później tylko to trochę ulepszyłem. Nie wiem, czy u NSSD (ciekawe, od czego to skrót) jest taka sama konstrukcja, tak czy srak są podobne. Lord Vox 19:29, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Nawiąże do wypowiedzi Akuumo- kolor złączek zazwuczaj nie ma znaczenia. Zazwyczaj, bo wstawianie czerwonyc złaczek do białych mocków źle wygląda.... no własnie. Głowa mi się nie podoba. Ręce przeciętne. Biała broń dla białego mocka? Ble, nie radziłbym tak robić. jak dla mnie ochraniacze Matoro na udach nie pasują do Ety, nagolenniki tradycyjnie mi nie pasują. Plus za tułów. Ogólne wrazenie jednak jest nawet nawet. Historia? Starogreshowa, czyli historia wewalona na odwal się, czyli na minus. Miecze Światła? Skojarzenie ze świetlnymi... Pamięta ktoś, co Rurkins pisał o Toa Światła? Dla niego Toa Światła jest tylko jeden. Dla mnie nie, ale nie lubię Toa Światła jako takich zwykłych szaraków. Jak już Toa tego żywiołyu, to jacyś specjlni, mający jakieś ważniejsze cele czy coś, jak np mój Heon. Do tego wszystkiego jeszcze dochodzi związek z Hsergiem, o którym powinieneś napisac i o którym wiesz, co myślę. Mock- 7/10, postać- 5+/10 (chyba najgorsza ocena jaką ci wystawiłem... najgorsza, bo jeszcze pewnej Vortixx nie skomentowałem :P ) Vezok999 21:05, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Qrwa mać... Eta nie jest z Hsergiem! >:C Eta, na Spherus Magna chcąć uwolnić Willioxa z więzienia do którego trafił na Spherus Magna, natkneła sie na drużynę Voxa i dołaczyła do niej. Towarzyszyła im w kolejnym poszukiwaniach Słonecznego Kryształu, który miał wybuchnąć i zniszczyć całe życie. Brała udział w wielu walkach, głównie przeciwko Zabójczemu B. Na koniec udało jej się uwolnić Willioxa, który pomógł drużynie pokonać Z. B. W zwycięstwie tym niemała rolę miała Pregalia, która postrzelona przez Blight doczołgała się na pole walki i ją zabiła. Na koniec Eta poświęciła całą swoją moc, by pokonać Dangerona, który zdradził drużynę. Oczywiście nie mogłem o tym napisać w artykule, bo byłby to mega-wielki spoiler. Do tego Eta nie może żyć bez swojej maski, ponieważ panuje nią gniew - to również miałem zamiar przedstawić w "Wyścigu z czasem". Dlatego ja nigdy nie oceniam historii - bo może być niekompletna. Lord Vox 21:13, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Nie oceniasz, więc cie do tego nie zmuszam, ale mógłbys zacząć się na jej temat wypowiadać Vezok999 21:32, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Czasem coś tam powiem. Lord Vox 21:37, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Eta jest spoko. dobrze dobrane kolory do żywiołu, ładna budowa i podoba mi się głowa i maska. ogólnie 9-/10 (było by 10/10 gdyby nie to imię. Eta to jedna z greckich liter :/ >HETROX 23< : Akurat greckie e to epsilon, więc nie ma się co czepiać imienia =) Kani--Nui 19:30, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) : Eta to też litera, wygląda trochę jak nasze n--Guurahk 05:51, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Łał, Voksiu, widzę, że zrobiłeś żeńską postać bez cycków... Ale i tak brzydko. Nie lubię tego brzucha. OdrodzonyStarożytny 14:50, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) To chyba jedy żeński MOC Voxa, która nie ma cycków 8+/10 Muge 14:40, lis 4, 2012 (UTC)